


Cling

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [110]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Post-Anime, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: A sick Yuri is a cuddly Yuri.





	Cling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my sneezehq tumblr and set post-anime. You can view Otabek and Yuri's relationship as romantic or just platonic. Enjoy!

“Yura? Is everything okay?” Otabek asks, frowning.

From the sound of Otabek’s tone, this isn’t the first he’s asked that question. It takes Yuri several tries to understand what his friend just said, and at that point, it’s probably too late respond. He’s too tired to reply, anyway. His head is swimming too much to do much besides give a tiny nod and a dazed hum of agreement.

Apparently it’s not very convincing. “You’ve been acting out of it all afternoon,” Otabek points out.

It’s afternoon already? Wow. Yuri has been feeling slightly out of it since he woke up this morning; his head feels foggy and dizzy, his body has been alternating between burning and freezing, and he’s been plagued by an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion, despite having gotten enough sleep last night.

“Yuri?” And suddenly, Otabek is standing over where he’s sprawled on the couch. When did he get over here? “Are you sure that you’re okay?”

Yuri gives a vague grunt. Even that feels like too much effort. Apparently, it’s not very convincing, because Otabek reaches down to press a hand to his sweaty forehead.

He withdraws his hand with a hiss almost immediately, muttering something under his breath in Kazakh that sounds like a curse. “You’re burning up! How long have you been running a fever?”

“Dunno,” Yuri says tiredly. Even this small conversation is incredibly draining. His molasses-slow brain latches on to the last part of what Otabek just said. “A fever? But I’m freezing.” To emphasize his point, he pulls the blanket around his shoulders more tightly. 

“That’s the fever talking,” Otabek explains, tugging the blanket away from Yuri. “You’re actually boiling.”

Yuri makes a small noise of protest at the loss of warmth, swatting weakly at Otabek’s arm. “But I’m cold,” he repeats mournfully. 

“This is for your own good. You need to cool down.”

“But I’m freezing!” A sudden idea occurs to him. “I bet you’re warm, Beka. You should snuggle with me.”

Otabek makes a small noise of surprise at Yuri’s suggestion-usually his friend shies away from physical contact. The fever must be getting to him. “Okay,” he agrees. “I’ll snuggle with you, but only if you take some fever reducers.”

Yuri grudgingly agrees, and Otabek goes to the bathroom to fetch the aforementioned medicine. He had expected Yuri to fight him on taking it, but to his surprise, the blonde obediently swallows the pills. Yuri eagerly cuddles up to Otabek when he joins him on the couch.

Surrounded by his friend’s warmth, Yuri relaxes with a heavy sigh, letting his eyes fall closed. “Get some sleep,” Otabek says, dropping a quick kiss to Yuri’s burning forehead. “You’ll feel better when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
